Rainy Day
by Commando Fernando
Summary: Jason reflects after finding himself in a familiar place.


**A writing exercise to help me get back in the game**

 ***I don't own Batman, Jason Todd, or anything DC Comics related***

* * *

It's raining in Gotham tonight as I ran across the rooftops of the city that had molded me into what I am today. With every step I took, puddles of water splashed against my grey cargo pants in which I thought was annoying but as one old man once told me, it's all part of the job. I leaped over to the next building and was about to continue running until I heard a woman's scream.

"Ahhhhhh!"

I look down to see a frightened woman carrying groceries being backed against the wall while two bald men were slowly walking to her. They both wore red visor glasses along with blue shirts and yellow pants. The white lettering on their shirts said something different with Mr. Tall and Skinny saying "My name is Rob" and his partner's shirt saying "My name is Don."

Rob was carrying a switchblade in his hand flipping the sharp steel back and forth. "Chicken legs, slice and dice!" He said in a gleeful tone. "We need you mommy. Talk soft to make us feel safe."

I jumped down and landed down behind the two. Element of surprise was out since it was ruined by the sound of water being splashed around and the look on their faces was rather satisfying when they realized who I was.

"Oh no, it's that nasty one!" shouted Rob.

"He billy berserk!" said Don. I may not look as intimidating for a guy wearing a dark brown jacket with a red hood over a faceless helmet of the same color but once people knew that unlike a certain hero that I kill, let's just say every criminal scum prayed every night hoping they didn't run into me. My black cargo pants were soaked though the gun holsters carrying my handguns were safe so that's a given. I also wore body armor underneath my dark grey shirt and the essential black gloves and shoes.

Rob gave out a retarded battle cry charging at me with his switchblade. I stood my ground and just when he was close enough, I pulled a punch out right to his face and flipped his body over. I took out my handgun and pulled the trigger ending his worthless life. Don was just standing there whimpering as I got closer to him. I stopped a few inches from him and just when I was about to make a move on him, he bolted away screaming.

I turned my attention towards the woman and it looked like she dropped her groceries judging from the spilled milk.

"It's alright ma'am, it's over now." I tried to reassure her but when I reached out to her, she backed up.

"Please don't kill me." she said.

"I'm not like them." I reached out again and this time she ran away from me not caring to pick up her groceries and leaving me alone in the alley.

"Hey wait!" I called out but she was long gone. "I'm not the bad guy..."

For some strange reason, it felt like deja-vu being around here as I looked around here.

 _'Unbelievable.'_ I thought as it dawned on me that this was where I met him, the Batman. Hard to believe that this was where I first stepped into the business just because I tried to steal the tires off the Batmobile. I took out my grapple gun and went up back to the rooftops. I looked down to see my reflection on a puddle and then lightning flashed in the sky. For a brief second, my reflection changed to my old Robin persona.

I remember being excited at the chance of becoming a superhero and saying _"This is the best day of my life."_ My statement would come back to haunt me as I ended up being tortured by a clown make-up wearing psychopath and dying at the same time.

"Dispatch, we have a break in at the Gotham Merchants Bank by Joker thugs, over." I had a police scanner built inside my helmet so I know where crimes were happening in Gotham and it's been pretty handy so far. But this time, it was about Joker who's doing it and every inch of my body was shaking with rage at the thought of the clown. I tried to kill him at one point but Batman stopped me from doing so. The rain started to pour harder this time but instead I stood there letting it soak my clothes. I always liked the rain ever since I was a kid. It helps calm me down and I feel as if it washes away everything making me forget about all of the bad things that happened to me.

I then realized I still had to take care of those thugs at the bank and started running again. Only this time, I was doing something that I rarely do nowadays. Smiling like a maniac and laughing.

* * *

 **It started raining after I finished writing, coincidence maybe? *laughs***

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
